The Age Gene/Environment Susceptibility Study (AGES) is a cross-sectional study to assess the relative contribution of candidate genes and interrelationships of diseases common in old age by reexamining the Icelandic Reykjavik Cohort established in 1967. This is a collaborative project between the Icelandic Heart Association and the NIA (funded under a contract mechanism). The target population is the 9,500 surviving members (now ages 65-94) of whom 8,000 will undergo a complete clinic examination and 1,500 of the very old or physically frail will undergo a modified examination in their home. Detailed health and medical information from previous examinations of the cohort as well as stored serum and other biologic specimens are available. Phenotypes of interest for the study include: neurocognitive conditions (dementia, depression, neurosensory profile), cardiovascular health (atherosclerosis, arterial distensibility, ventricular and valvular disease), musculoskeletal conditions (spine and hip osteoprosis, joint osteoarthritis, strength and function), and body composition and metabolic disease (obesity, sarcopenia, hyperglycemia, diabetes). The NEI has added an ocular component to the study which entails an acuity assessment and capturing digital images of the fundus and macular regions of the retina as taken through dilated pupils in both eyes. Of interest is the ability to estimate the prevalence of AMD and diabetic retinopathy phenotypes and to test hypotheses about candidate genes for these conditions, as well as to examine interrelationships between retinal microvascular changes in conjunction with other non-ocular phenotypes and the candidate genes associated with them. Study enrollment began in September 2002 and is expected to take 4 years to complete.